She Won't Break
by SinfullyDeprived
Summary: Bulma never thought that something like this would ever happen... this type of betrayal was unforgivable but she would not break. Be prepared for many twists in this story! Not everything is as it seems, there will be romance and adventure also.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do know own DragonBallZ, I do however own the idea in which to place the characters in their own torment.

**This story will be rated M+ for:**

**-Abuse**

**-Graphic Sexual Content**

**-Violence**

**-Thoughts of Suicide**

**\- Rape**

**-Angst and Drama are my specialty**

This idea came to be when I was naught but a teenager just tapping into my abilities to start writing, I did start this story with a short chapter from a different name but being as my grammar was young and my mind not yet open to anything mature, it was a fail. I decided now that after ten years of having this story plot ready, that I would finally type it up and start an audience which has always been a dream.

**Summary, without giving too much away:**

Bulma is betrayed by those she loves and with her body already reaching her mortal age of time she decides maybe life was in her control to take. Yet, Fate had other ideas for her.

**Chapter One: Lackadaisical**

Her eyes burned as she glared at the computer screen, the blinking white page stared back at her, reflecting off her glasses that sat perched on her nose. The wrinkles that decorated her porclian skin made her pink lips sag with her frown. A delicate shaky veined hand reached up to pull down the frames of her glasses before rubbing the bridge of her nose. She sighed with her eyes closed, the deep breath filling her lungs to capacity before the release made her chest ache. She removed the contraptions from her face and set them beside the keyboard before slowly blinking open her eyes which blurred the words in front of her.

_Why do I even continue to work when Trunks now runs Capsul Corp.?_

Bulma shook her head and stood up from the soft red chair that was pushed near a small window in her office, a small room which only held the desk, chair and a small plant all situated near a wall that was almost bare beside a clock that read 3:12am. It would have been depressing for anyone else but she was use to the fact that this was where she came to be a hermit. A small yawn bubbled out from her mouth as she walked toward the door the lead to her bedroom.

As she entered she knew she would not find him there, as of lately he was never home anymore. Bulma frowned as she reached for her night clothes, slowly undressing in front of a mirror that was held against the wall, the silver backings shinning in the moonlight from the open balcony. Her eyes acessing her figure, she noted that her once slim waist now had small amounts of fat tissue behind it, not much but enough for a woman like her, in her younger years, to make sure she worked it off. Her breasts sagged a little more and everyday they seemed to want to stretch farther down.

She drew her brows together , lately she was depressed each day realizing her age was baring down on her. Her skin now marked with age spots, wrinkles and blue veins. She touched her once blue hair that faded to a dull lavender.

_I'm near seventy- two years old and Vegeta looks as though he has not aged a year._

While it was true that Saiyans did not age like Humans, it still shocked Bulma to her core when she would look at her viral young Husband, a little jealousy and a tad bit pain would enter her still deep blue eyes that stayed hidden behind glasses. A small shake of her head, she turned from the mirror and hobbled slowly and tiredly toward the bed, the cold sheets unwelcoming in their lonliness.

She drew the blankets closer to her chin and looked up into the ceiling, small tears making their way to the surface but she refused to let them fall. Bulma didn't know how longed she laid there, her thoughts driving her near insanity before sleep claimed her.

0000000000000

Bacon sizzled in the pan, the sweet aroma fading in the spring air as Bulma flipped them over to return popping in the oil of the pan. She glanced back, her eyes watching the doorway. Vegeta never came home last night, she was used to the fact the last few months, but for some reason it crippled her heart. She felt so lonely with both her children now living their own lives.

Bra, in which everyone assumed would never make it as a Saiyan decided that whem she was twenty years old to embrace her other half of the heritage and make a name for herself outside the Briefs popularity of Capsul Corporation. She was a famous MMA fighter who traveled the world during compatitions, rarely ever home.

Trunks decided to take over his role as President when he was thirty-six years old, which was a few years ago. He was always busy and with him living in his own Flat near downtown she never seen him.

_Even my friends all have been so busy, with Earth being safe these last twenty years. _

A door opening and sound of doots on floor drew her attention away from the flailing meat and her deep thoughts, turning her head she watched as her Saiyan Husband entered the back door into the kitchen, he did not once glance up at her as he opened the fridge to grab some orange juice not bothering to get a glass as he drank deeply. Her eyes softened as she took in his long strong throat his adams apple bobbing with her refreshing gulp of sweet nectar.

She stole a glance up to his face, free of wrinkles or age. He still looked not a day over thirty, only the Vegeta of that age then had longer hair but this one who was older than her mortal self had still kept his hair short and spiked.

Black eyes glanced back at her,

"What is it woman?" his gruff voice breaking her thoughts. She tried to read what he was thinking but as always of late, his face was stoic.

"You did not come home last night again, I was wondering if everything was okay." She said unsure of herself, she never felt so confused as to why she was so shy to ask him where he went at nights. He rose a brow but did not say anything, just took his seat at the table. Bulma sighed and turned back the bacon, easily moving it from the pan onto a plate piled with foods already.

She sat in the chair across from him as he silently ate his breakfast, not bothering to look up at her while she pushed her eggs around her barely touched plate. She looked up again and was surprised to see his eyes finally looked at her, a small smirk on his rugged features.

"You look hagarred, woman." he replied and Bulma frowned at him before the anger set in. She clenched her teeth while speaking around them.

"Fuck you Vegeta." she huffed and stood up grabbing her plate, disposing it into the sink without even bothering to clean it.

"I will pass, touching you might break your fragile body." The pain of his words hit home into her heart, she grasped the counter and leaned forward once more trying to keep the tears at bay. She did not bother to turn around when she heard him move the chair back, it screeching across the floor and his boots disappearing into the hallway leading up to their room.

The sound of the shower flowed down the stairs.

Bulma bit her fist to keep the sob from escaping her throat, it was building up and burning for the need to be released. It was true that Vegeta had stopped touching her a few years ago, she knew it was because she was aging and her body now closer to death had no need for the love act but she still yearned for his hands and lips upon her.

A phone ringing in the distance took her from he tortured thoughts. She pushed back with her hands, walking toward the white phone hanging up on the wall near the back door and with a quick sniffle and deep breath she answered the phone.

"Hello?" she could not help but whisper into the phone, there was a little static before a familiar voice answered back.

"Hey Mom!" She smiled at the sound of her youngest voice.

"Bra, where are you baby?" She said while trying to forget the words Vegeta spoke, not wanting her intelligent Daughter to catch on.

"I'm in Paris right now and wanted to call to see how everything is, I will be fighting my first match tomorrow." Bra rushed and Bulma could tell she was excited, faintly she heard the shower turning off.

"That sounds nice sweet heart, everything is the same here, you know your Father still training." Bra snorted into the phone, there was a little noise then her voice flowed through again.

"I don't know why that old man continues to work so hard when things are all settled down." Bulma laughed lightly at her Daughters audacity to her own Father, the once Daddy's Girl and grown up a lot in her later years.

"A Saiyan is a Saiyan." Bulma replied back but the more noises came from the other end and she could tell by the muffled voices that Bra was talking to someone else.

"Look Mom, I got to go, the group I am traveling with want to head downtown for some drinks." Another sigh escaped the older lady and she sadly looked up toward Vegeta entering back into the kitchen, not once looking at her he brushed past her and out the door.

"Alright Bra..." But the line was already dead.

_Another night alone._

0000000000000

I am sorry for the short chapter but being a Mother of two children, ages 17 months and 2 months old it is hard to sit down and do anything lol. I will be hopefully getting back into writing because it has been awhile, I know there are maybe some errors and edits that need work but be patient with me, as I said I am a Mother. Anyways, I'm hoping the captures get longer as I get more comfortable with writing and updates might take awhile depending on my Schedule and mood.

I currently have a family crises and wanting to write this because it helps forget reality and brings good memories of how much I love DragonBallZ.

Also yes, there will be romance in here... this story is all about that! Love after heartbreak but I won't tell you whose love you'll witness until later in the story ;)

-DarkRainDrops


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBallZ and we already know this :) if I did I would be making mature adult shows instead of writing about them.**

LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta: **Yep, I made Vegeta turn back to the old him when he was much more evil, it will get darker with him, this is only the beginning lol but thnx for my first review! I am hoping you all inspire me to write more and longer chapters! I did not have much time to edit last night because my children were both crying but I am trying lol**.

jamjam9: **There will be romance :) this is a dark story but there will also be some major major twists in the story, I might actually change my summary because what I wrote might sound mysterious but people won't know that there are a few twists in this story... I can give some hints, Bulma will be having a chance to be young again **;)

000000

**Chapter 2: Essence of Dark**

Bulma stretched her sore muscles as she as leaned over the hot oven, smoke pouring out over the pan of pork chops she was cooking. The back of her hand wiped the sweat that was beginning to circulate over her brow.

She looked over at the microwave clock, 6:16pm.

Vegeta was still training, he had not been home since this morning when Bulma got off the phone with their Daughter. He had not even bothered to try and call her to let her know anything, which was normal for the Prince because he hardly ever liked using those human contraptions of a voice box.

Bulma dried her hands on the apron around her waist before heading over to the phone, she picked it up before freezing...

_I don't even know why I am trying._

She rolled her eyes upward before pressing the 1 button and waiting as it began wringing, it was only a few rings in when a small voice answered causing Bulma to truly smile.

"Flora hunny, is your Grandpa Goku there?" Bulma loved Gotens youngest little girl, she was only four years old, with the cutest little black pig tails that curled and big green eyes. She was also not very Saiyan much to everyone dismay but the women.

"Hi Granny Bulma!" She chirped into the phone, Bulma chuckled and leaned against the wall putting a hand on her elbow that held the phone up to her ear. Flora always called Bulma Granny since before she could barely talk and walk.

"Grrrraaaaaampaaaa! It is Granny Buuulllmaaaaaa!" Her little voice raising and echoing, Bulma heard some noise and a little giggle.

"Heya Bulma!" Goku said and she could feel his smile without even seeing it, he was always and would always be the same, the never changing happy Saiyan.

"Goku have you seen Vegeta or do you know where he has been?" Bulma really hated to ask, she did not like people involved in Family issues but she trusted her Childhood friend. She heard some shuffling and another giggle.

"He did stop by earlier." He replied back and then there was worry in his voice.

"Is everything okay Bulma?" Bulma shook her head and decided not to even tell Vegeta about the incident earlier this morning, it probably was a one time thing and she did not want to involve others and start unwanted problems that might be easily fixed now, before it was too late anyways.

"Yes Goku, I was just about finishing dinner and wanted to know if he was eating at home." She heard the deep intake of breath.

"Whatcha eating!?" She laughed again, leave it to Goku to think about food all the time.

"Pork Chops, Potatoes, Veggies and Apple Pie for desert." She could almost sense him drooling and smirked.

"I would ask to come over but Chi-Chi needs me to stay home tonight and help her with Flora." Bulma frowned once more, not even a few months ago Chi-Chi was diagnosed with alzheimer's disease and even though it wasn't as far progressed yet she still had a hard time with certain things. She did find it romantic that Goku to this day looked at her with love and cared for her.

_Unlike a certain other Saiyan._

She thought bitterly. Goten was off on his days still being a playboy, he never really stayed home to take care of his two young Daughters. Flora being the younger one and Crissa being only ten years older at thirteen almost fourteen. It didn't seem to bother Goku that much because he adored his Grand Daughters as they adored him.

"You know you dont like my cooking Goku." She mused from her thoughts. She heard him chuckle.

"I would take it any day over my own cooking." He replied before there was more shuffling and a giggle follwed by a small voice of Flora.

"Grandpa hurry! I want to swim before dinner!" She heard his laugh again and knew he was picking up his younger Grand Daughter.

"I'll catch you later Bulma, don't worry, if I see Vegeta I will tell him you called but he is only a few miles from my house and with his KI dying down I think he is finished training." Bulma gave a sharp nod of her head before deciding it was best just to let it go for now.

"Thanks Goku." She mumbled and hung up the phone, turning back to stare at the oven where black smoke was filling up into the ceiling.

_Yep, my cooking..._

She forgot about the pork chops.

000000

Vegeta was breathing heavily as he smirked and looked down at his ruined and ripped pants. He rose an eyebrow and looked back up into darker eyes than his own. The person in front of him was also wearing a smirk with their hands on their hips, one hip popped to the side in a saucy fashion.

"You truly did a number on me woman." He said as he stretched one arm over his broad chest, he heard the slight seductive chuckle and once more rose his brow.

"It isn't my fault you are getting older, old man." She replied was walking over to him, he watched as her body moved with the grace of a cat, sleek and cautious but he knew she was also still on defense. As she neared his closed his eyes and took in her scent of magnolia flowers with honey. He enjoyed her sweet natural scent.

"Want to test that theory?" His voice coming out more husky than he meant for it. She was already standing in front of him, hand stationed up to rest on his chest, near his heart. She felt it speeding under her palm and she slyly dragged her eyes up to look at him. He was rather shorter compared to some men, standing only 5'11 but she was pretty petite herself and had to lean back to even look at him.

"I would but I have to get home to my Children." she winked as a deep growl vibrated through his chest. She knew he was jealous of the attention she gave anyone, children or not. He wanted to continue training and even though they have been doing this nightly and sometimes during the day for the last few months it still surprised her that he wanted to practice with her and how much of her attention he needed.

He had come to her once rainy night asking to train and it shocked her, he never paid much attention to her before but to train with the Saiyan Prince was an honor considering he did not enjoy many peoples company.

She had taken him up on the offer.

So, as it stook as of now she would leave her children home alone not worried too much because even though the twins where five years old, they could handle themselves. It wasn't as if she was a bad mother, she loved them as much as she could but she didn't truly bond to them, after all they were conceived from a one night stand in college.

Vegeta chuckled deeply when he seen her eyes slightly widen from his growl, he caught her hand in his and pulled it from his chest.

"No touching unless you want to continue fighting." he purred and she once again looked at him, he could see himself reflected back from her dark eyes.

"Goodbye Vegeta." She said softly and turned from him. She could feel her eyes on her small form as she shot off into the air.

The Saiyan Prince folded his arms over his chest, never taking his eyes off her as she disappeared into the setting sun over the trees. He felt his darker side purring in satisfaction.

_For now woman, but we will continue._

00000

Bulma didn't know when he came home she was too busy cleaning dishes and deep in thought. She didn't feel his presents until his deep voice was not even four feet behind her causing her to gasp and turn her head around, dropping the dish she was holding back into the sink, shattering the white plate.

"Shit!" She hissed when her finger knicked the edge of a sharp piece, she instanly stuck her finger in her mouth.

"Always so clumsy woman." He sneered slightly and looked around.

"Where is dinner?" Bulma felt her brows frown and taking her finger back out of her mouth she looked deeply at him, his torn clothes and some dried blood sticking to the scent of sweat and dirt.

"I burned the pork chops but there is potatoes and veggies in the fridge." she said turning back toward the sink and picking up the shards.

"I didn't know when you'd be home." She whispered then was shocked when she felt a hand on her shoulder that was rather tight in its grip.

"That is none of your affair to know what I am doing." He hissed but not in anger but...

_Does he sound disgusted?_

She thought as she turned slightly around to catch his eyes, which she barely read. He was always well kept with his words and emotions. Bulma frowned at the harsh words once more.

"I am your wife Vegeta..." She started before he interupted her.

"But you are not my mate!" He yelled in anger and she took a step back as far as she could from his hand on her shoulder which tightened and her back hitting the counter surface. Then the old Bulma came through and she pushed his arm off her, taking a slight step forward to catch herself from the raw emotion of pain he caused.

"I'm not an animal Vegeta!" before she could even finish his name, his hand was grasping her throat, not too tight but enought to get his point acrossed, he brought her to his face, inches parting them.

"Want to see an animal woman?" the words were said with so much hate and darkness that her eyes widened slightly, her mouth forming an "O". He let out a tsk noise from the back of his throat and pushed her away from him a little too hard, her lower back hitting the edge of an open drawer and she flinched. He didn't bother to stay long, he was already walking away.

She didn't move from he position, her eyes still wide in not quiet fear but confusion. Her and Vegeta were married for years and even before his time of being their enemy he never once tried to raise a hand to her. He never even attempted to hurt her those three years of living and training here when the andriods where a threat.

_Not even when we pushed each other._

Yet, he was easily angered just at her mere presents. She could almost feel the tears coming to her eyes.

_What changed?_

00000

**Yep, I am hoping this is slightly longer! I hope nobody is assuming too much from this story, give it time and answers will be answered. **

**Bulma is not done yet.**


End file.
